the Tactician's Return
by roses for marianne
Summary: After Avatar sacrificed herself to rid the world of Grima, Chrome and co. have been endlessly searching for the star tactician because they believe she would return. In a nameless field, a young woman that matches the tactician's description has just awoke.
1. Empty (edited)

She was awake, but her eyes were not open yet. The field smelt of grass, herbs, and flower buds. She decided to rest there for a second more, inhaling the earthly scent. She was clueless as to what her location was, but she guessed that she was either in someone's garden or out in the open, somewhere. She felt herself stiffen up when gentle footsteps seemed to arrive. She heard two very different and unfamiliar voices speak out. She left her eyes closed and tried to relax her body without setting the two off. She didn't know of their capability.

"What's a lass like her doing out here? Is she conscious?" This was a masculine voice, but one who had lost any trace of youth in it. It must be an elderly man.

"Well, what do you propose we do?" This one, however, was obviously feminine. It sounded girly and very youthful. A child... The man must be her grandfather.

"I've no idea, but it wouldn't be right to leave this woman here to fend for herself."

"But she might be dangerous. It might be a trap. She could spring us when we turn our backs and twist our necks without any struggle at all!"

"Then you can keep an eye on her. Whether she's a threat to us or not, this is the right thing to do."

She couldn't help but smile at the man's kindness and understand the point of the girl.

"Looks like she's having a nice dream." said the girl most likely after seeing the woman smile.

She felt herself being lifted off of the soft ground and gently dropped onto a hard surface. She knew she was moving She didn't know where they would take her, so she decided to wake up and try to prepare for anything they might do.

When she opened her eyes, the first thing that greeted her was the face of an unfamiliar girl. She was a young woman, not an adult, but not exactly a child. Her blonde hair was tied down into a long braid. The young woman, surprisingly, had soft eyes even though she was cautious around her.

"Oh! I see you're finally awake. Hey there..."

She blinked several times, trying to get all the pollen out of her eyes, and tried to sit up, but found her body unresponsive. The girl noticed this and offered a helping hand. With the help of the young woman, she sat up. Her surroundings were a stranger to her.

"There we go! You all better now? Let me introduce myself. I am Laurencia, a humble warrior. Do you see that elderly man in the front? His name's Leo. We found you in a field all by yourself."

"Rency, I thought I told you to stop addressing me to others by my age." said the man Leo, irritated.

"And I thought I told you to stop calling me by that old baby name. I'm not a child anymore, Leo!" The girl known as Laurencia turned her attention to the man Leo and they got into an argument.

She attempted to cease their squabbles, but decided that it was none of her business. The girl, after arguing with Leo, looked back at the woman.

"Anyways, what're doing here, stranger?" Leo asked.

"Leo, stop interrogating her. You didn't even ask her name. So, stranger, what's your name?"

She paused for a second and answered, "I don't know."


	2. Flicker of a Former Life

**A/N: Fiora and Mirania are only two of my favorite Operation Rainfall video game female characters so I decided to pay a little tribute to them and their awesome games. Leo is the default name of the main character in My Life as a King and Laurencia, when I first played it, was the first female warrior.**

"No way! You don't know your name?!" exclaimed the young girl known as Laurencia.

"Perhaps our 'friend' here has amnesia. Do you remember what happened to ya before we found ya?" She shook her head and Laurencia laughed.

Leo tried again. "Well then. Uh… Do you remember anything? Anything at all?"

She shook her head once more, showing both of them that she had no memories at all. She was empty.

"Oh wow! Boy, you're really clueless, aren't ya? It's empty all up in there."

"Laurencia," Leo called her with a serious tone, "don't antagonize her on the first day. It won't do."

"Apologies, whoever you are. But since you don't know your name, perhaps we can make you another one?"

"We do need to address her by something." He looked to the stranger. "If you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'd like a new name." Laurencia pondered over it a bit.

"How about… Fiora? It's got a nice ring to it, don't it?"

"I like the name Mirania."

"Of course _you'd_ say that. It was your daughter's name."

_Daughter… ?_ Images of a woman with long blue hair wielding a peculiar sword consumed her mind. _Who is she? _Then that woman's image led to another image. This time, of a handsome blue haired man, wielding the same sword. He was speaking to her and she felt attracted to him. She heard him say, "_Rayna… I lo-"_

"I think I'm starting to remember. That's right. My name is Rayna."

"Rayna? It's a great name, but I really wanted to name you Fiora."

"Rayna? I swear to Naga that I've heard that name before… but where?"

"Don't strain yourself remembering. There are a lot to sort through."

"Rency… Oh wait! I did hear that name. It was in…. Ylisstol!"

"Get outta town! You've been to Ylisstol?!"

"Yes. It was a year ago. I had snuck into the castle to meet a childhood friend o' mine. She worked as a servant in the castle. She told me that Rayna was the name of the King's wife."

"Now this is just a fairytale. There's no way you've been into the castle and there's no chance that this particular person is the Exalt's Queen. I mean, be real! There's no chance! Besides, didn't they announce the Queen's death a couple months ago?"

"Excuse me… Not to interrupt, but… What's Ylisstol?" Rayna butted in.

Leo furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and Laurencia had her jaw hanging open in awe.

"It's the capital of freaking Ylisse! How do you not know this? Are you Plegian? That's the only explanation." Laurencia looked like she couldn't believe what Rayna said.

"What's Ylisse?"

Laurencia feigned fainting while Leo attempted to explain while trying to contain his shock.

"This… is Ylisse. We found you here, in Ylisse. Perhaps later I can get a map and show you."

"Her amnesia is worse than I thought. She needs our help more than ever! Let's get her back home quickly!"

Rayna just tilted her head in confusion.


End file.
